Baerys Waters
Baerys is the firstborn, bastard son of Prince Malaegor Blackfyre and Princess Rhae Blackfyre. He has four paternal younger siblings, Prince Aerymond Blackfyre, King Jaegarys Blackfyre, Princess Maena Blackfyre and Princess Vaehna Blackfyre and four maternal younger siblings Lady Jaenna Celtigar, Lord Jaesenys Celtigar, Lady Naelana Celtigar and Lord Taelor Celtigar. Baerys initially was a pit fighter in the Great Pit of Daznak, more commonly known as Daznak's Pit. He joined the Faceless Men for about a half of summer, unknowingly with various members of his family and for the rest of the summer he was part of the Golden Company. Then, after returning home he became the Lord Commander of the Queensguard for Balaerys after impressing her. After the war, Baerys becomes a member of the Small Council while being Lord Paramount of the Westerlands through his marriage to Joy Hill.' Appearance Baerys looks like a Valyrian, taking after both of his parents. His eyes are sharp and purple, while his hair is a golden silver but shaved on the sides. History Birth Baerys was concieved during an orgy consisting of Malaegor Blackfyre, Rhae Blackfyre, Jacaerys Celtigar and Hazel Velaryon. Living In Lys Baerys was born and raised in Lys as a freeborn Lyseni until he was seven summers old. While there he learned how to forge daggers and swords. When his family decided to relocate to Myr, he decided to go his own way and headed somewhere that would help him further in life. So, he left though not before leaving a note for his parents. While making his journey to Qohor, he fended for himself, learned how to hunt and defend himself by the time he had reached his destination.' Learning In Qohor Baerys spent four summers in Qohor, learning how to forge Valyrian steel, Qohorik tapestries, armor, learning to speak Qohorik and styles of fighting and when not doing that he spent his time as a courtesan, with his Valyrian looks, he was considered exotic as Lyseni rarely ever came to Qohor.' He also practiced blood magic is the City of Sorcerers, though he did not follow the dark god, the Black Goat of Qohor.' Fighting In Meereen Baerys then traveled to Meereen and quickly fights his way to the attention of the ancient slaving families. He speaks the bastard form of High Valyrian, blended with Old Ghiscari while in Meereen. He dresses like a commoner until he, as a paramour of Hizdahr zo Loraq dresses in Hizdahr’s station, which is a tokar made of a lilac color and adorned with amethysts and pearls, with a plain blue collar to signify his status as a paramour.' In the presence of the ancient families, he kept his knowledge of what he's learned in Qohor a secret. He becomes a courtesan here as well and subtly pits each of the families against each other.' He fights in Daznak's Pit and doesn’t return to his family until he is seven and ten.' Recent Events The Beginning: Book of Healing and Family Baerys would' The Middle: Book of War To Be Added...' The End: The Last Rebellion To Be Added...' Line of succession to the Iron Throne After Balaerys ascended the throne, Baerys will be last and his children will not be considered unless both the Blackfyre and Velaryon families both parishes. Category:Assassins Category:Balaerys I Blackfyre's Household Category:Bastards Category:Black Dragons‏‎ (Supporters of Blackfyre) Category:Blacksmiths Category:Bloodmage Category:Characters Category:Characters from Essos Category:Characters from Lys Category:Characters from the Free Cities Category:Characters from the Queensguard Category:Collaborators of Balaerys I Blackfyre Category:Companions of Balaerys I Blackfyre Category:Conspirators of the Last Blackfyre Rebellion Category:Courtesans Category:Courtiers of Balaerys I Blackfyre Category:Daznak's Pit Fighters Category:Dragonriders Category:Essosi Category:Executioners Category:Exiles Category:Faceless Men Category:Favorites of Balaerys I Blackfyre Category:Firemages Category:Followers of Balaerys I Blackfyre Category:Great Bastards‏‎ Descendent Category:Great Pit of Daznak’s Pit Fighters Category:Guards Category:Hostages‏ Category:Hostages of House Nymeros Martell of Dorne in the Last Blackfyre Rebellion Category:Hostages of the Reds in the Last Blackfyre Rebellion Category:House Blackfyre Category:House Blackfyre of King's Landing Category:House Blackfyre of Casterly Rock Category:House Lannister Category:House Lannister of Casterly Rock Category:House Rogare Category:Knights Category:Legitimized Bastards Category:Living Individuals Category:Lord Category:Lord Commander of the Queensguard Category:Lord High Captain Category:Lord Paramount Category:Lord Paramount of the Westerlands Category:Lords of Casterly Rock Category:Lysenes Category:Males Category:Magic Practitioners Category:Members of Balaerys I Blackfyre's Guard‎ Category:Members of Balaerys I Blackfyre's Court Category:Members of House Blackfyre Category:Members of House Celtigar Category:Members of House Lannister Category:Members of House Rogare Category:Members of the Faceless Men Category:Members of the Golden Company Category:Members of the Queensuard Category:Members of the Small Council Category:Mercenaries Category:Nobles Category:Nobility Category:Noblemen Category:Paramours Category:Pit Fighters Category:Princes Category:Queen's Justice Category:Queensguard Category:Rebels Category:Rebels of the Last Blackfyre Rebellion Category:Sailors Category:Savior of the City Category:Shield of Lannisport Category:Ship Captains Category:Slavers Category:Small Council Category:Spies Category:Spymasters Category:Squires Category:Supporters of Balaerys I Blackfyre Category:Supporters of ‎Balaerys I Blackfyre in the Last Blackfyre Rebellion Category:Sworn Shields Category:Torturers Category:Translators Category:Valyrians Category:Wardens Category:Wardens of the West Category:Wielders of Blackfyre Category:Wielders of Dark Sister Category:Wielders of Fyrah (Sword)